


Seeking Reassurance

by Dylanblackstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: Soilers for Sander Sides!!!!Virgil tries to comfort Roman in the aftermath of Putting Others First.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 47





	Seeking Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone is writing fics like this, but I felt like writing one of my own.

Virgil knew something was wrong with Roman as soon as he felt Princey entered the mind palace. There was just so much pain and anxiety coming off the fanciful side’s in waves. Virgil, wanting to do something to try and ease his boyfriends went to knock on Roman’s door. But when the emo approached Roman’s door he heard frustrated sobs and shattering glass. Panicking at the noise Virgil barged into Princey’s room and to find the fanciful side in a ball on the floor surrounded by broken glass from Roman’s broken vanity mirror. Virgil knew the video wasn’t going to go well but he didn’t think it would get this bad. 

The emo carefully approached Roman trying not to freak him out more than he already was. Roman didn’t even notice Virgil’s presence until the anxious side had sat down next him after clearing out the shattered glass of the mirror. 

“W-what are you here?” Princey asked between sobs not facing Virgil. 

“I could feel your distress from my room. What happened, Ro?” the emo asked softly.  
“Deci-Janus called me evil after I laughed at his name. He said I was like R-Remus and Thomas and Patton didn’t disagree. They trust him now. I-i’m I-I’m not Thomas’ hero anymore.” The fanciful side cried. 

Virgil had a million thoughts running through his head at this new information. Fucking Deceit reviled his name. He had called Roman evil. And Patton and Thomas didn’t say anything against it. What was Deceit doing there anyway? Why hadn’t Thomas made him leave? Roman isn’t Thomas’ hero any more?

The emo was brought out of his reeling thoughts by Roman’s voice which was barely audible. 

“Virgil, am I e-evil am I like Remus ?” Roman was now looking at the anxious side. 

“No, Ro you are nothing like your rat of a brother and you are definitely not evil. You shouldn’t believe a word that fucking snake says. Thomas and Patton are stupid for trusting him, But we’ll fix this ok, Love?” Virgil assured his boyfriend and wrap his arms around Roman to pull him close to his chest. 

“Ok,” Princey whispered as he leaned into his loves’ chest.


End file.
